De un conquistador y un tsundere
by Karina Anto XD
Summary: Francia va a casa de Inglaterra como siempre, Iggy quiere saber la verdad y le prepara unté que termina bebiendo él mismo y ... algo cursi :D entren si quieren! . :D


No soy dueña de Hetalia, asimismo ninguno de sus personajes, sino ya hubiera hecho oficial esta pareja XD~ y muchas otras como Spamano, Gerita, Rochu, PruHun (la única pareja hetero de hetalia que me gusta –sin contar combinando hetalia x nyotalia-), LietPol, etc

De un conquistador y un tsundere - cap. único-

Esa mañana algo raro ocurrió...

-Ah, mon amour sigues teniendo tan mal gusto...- dijo.

Vino a mi casa como usualmente... el bastardo...

Me molesta terriblemente que venga de esa forma, ensombrecí mi mirada en respuesta-Stupid frog... primero no vengas porque te da la gana, y no me llames "amour", no somos pareja o algo así-no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, era un tanto vergonzoso lo que decía

-Oh, Iggirisu entonces ¿quisieras estar conmigo?- dijo apoyando su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro derecho

Odio que se burle de mí de esa manera-Púdrete wine bastard- fue mi respuesta dada en un tono de desprecio

-Eso no fue lindo- bajó su cabeza y un aura oscura parecía rodearlo. Me compadecí del idiota, después de todo aún no ha intentado tocarme eso es un mérito

-shut up frog... ¿quieres algo de té?- me crucé de brazos... es raro intentar ser amable con él

-Mejor de tí- me contestó recuperando un poco su ánimo, y definitivamente lo recuperó cuando continuó hablando -Sírvemelo con mucho amour-Me apretó contra el poniendo su mano izquierda alrededor de mi cintura

- ¡Su-suéltame!- fue inevitable sonrojarme por la acción de ese tipo

Pensé que sabía lo que él quería, jugar conmigo, pero quería saber si sus palabras o mis pensamientos eran ciertos

En el fondo deseaba que él fuera sincero conmigo por tanto sus palabras verdaderas

-Ahora sí- había ido a la cocina a preparar té para ambos, pero por algún motivo hoy me había propuesto a definitivamente saber la verdad, de hecho ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? La solución estaba en darle alguno de mis brebajes, seleccioné uno que tenía guardado

-ja, cuando Furansu beba esto descubriré sus mentiras…- mi voz se fue apagando… sentí como un punzón en el pecho… ¿Realmente quería… saberlo?... continué meditando

- y tal vez se haga algo más sensible y débil…- intenté despreocuparme, recordé un poco de las consecuencias de aquella pócima… no la usaba hace mucho tiempo

Eché una gota de aquello en el té que le daría a Francis, el cual estaba muy cerca al mío, debía tener cuidado para no confundirme

-Mon petit ¿no habrás preparado también scones, no? Sabes que saben fatal- dijo entrando a mi cocina, caminó hasta pararse enfrente mío muy cerca

-Fuck you! si no te gusta lo que hago entonces no vengas- eso me puso realmente furioso y lo peor de todo es que sé que lo hace a propósito, para burlarse de mi rostro enojado

-Ah~ eras más lindo de pequeño Iggy- dijo como un reclamo infantil, me sonrojé... bueno él piensa que soy algo lindo ¿no? No me gusta pensar de esa forma pero estar con ese estúpido me contagia un poco su actitud y no puedo controlar mis sentimientos, es detestable enamorarse de quien detestas.

-I want kill you- no quiero matarlo realmente, creo que él sabe que es mi forma de decirle "no molestes"

- 3 El té luce y huele bien, espero que no le hayas echado veneno~ mon amour suele ser cruel- y sin más bebió el contenido de una de las tazas

sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, sentí que fuera lo que ocurriera quedaría marcado

ignoré el escalofrío y el "mon amour", y bebí la otra taza… sentí un pequeño dolor en el estómago y de cierta forma un poco más libre…

no… no podía ser cierto… ¡NO!

-¡Maldito sea bastardo!- lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos. Después de allí por un tiempo no pensé porque todo lo que cruzara por mi cabeza lo decía, sentí sonrojarse mis mejillas me senté en el piso

-¿Pe-pero yo que hice?- Francia estaba visiblemente malhumorado por lo que le dije

-¡Bebiste mi té! ¡bloody hell!- de alguna forma el desquitarme hizo que dejara de llorar, intenté golpearle pero él me detuvo

-¡pero que demo…! Oye Obaka si no querías que tomara ¿Porqué me invitaste?- su mirada oscureció y blanqueó los ojos

-¡no me refiero a eso! ¡yo preparé un té para ti y tu te tomaste el mio! ¡El tuyo contenía…- no pude terminar de decir la frase cuando me calló contestándome con algo que ahora creo razonable, luego él parecía querer golpearme pero no lo hizo

-¿Entonces acerté con lo del veneno?- parecía ido y un poco "fantasmal" y en menos de un segundo su mirada cambio a la de profunda preocupación –¡Estúpido, imbécile Arthur! ¡Te puedes morir! ¿¡Dónde está el botiquín!- estaba desesperado, antes de que fuera a buscar lo que mencionó le jalé de su camisa impidiendo que se valla

-¡Fool Frog, don't leave me!- sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y mi sonrojo aumentaba- ¡Yo no te mataría!... yo… ¡Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell…! Yo use una pócima algo así como el suero de la verdad pero que afecta más a las emociones y… ahora yo… ¡Lo hice porque quería saber si tu… tu me… querías…!- mi sonrojo aumento tanto que sentía quemar mi cara y las lágrimas no paraba de salir de mis ojos

-Así que no me creías… Arthur…- su mirada dio otro cambio significativo lucía entre melancólica y aliviada – Je t'a…-

Lo interrumpí de nuevo -¡shut up! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea si te vas insinuando a todo el mundo, país o solo humano? ¿Eres el país del amor no? Es tu deber como siempre dices repartir amor por todo el mundo ¡Aléjate de mi! ¿Porqué siempre… me buscas?...-

-ime… Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime… Arthur…- su mirada era tan cálida… me abrazó fuerte contra sí, se puso de rodillas frente a mi, quedando mas cerca a mi altura, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando al irse acercando a mi rostro, instintivamente los míos también…

El beso fue suave al inicio, pequeños gemidos escaparon de mi boca cuando introdujo su lengua y poco a poco se volvió más pasional, intenso...

-Mon cher Angleterre, mon amour Angleterre…- lo calle, de nuevo

-shut up, please… no me importa, sólo tómame quisiera sentir que realmente me amas solo por ahora, aprovecha lo ocurrido, please, porque cuando acabe el efecto ambos perderemos esta oportunidad… Because I love you France-

Su mirada era hipnotizante, tomó mi mano y la acercó a su pecho, latía como el mío…

Besó mis párpados y fue bajando lamiendo mi cuello,me quitó el chaleco con una mezcla de desesperación, anhelo y paciencia, mordía mi oído susurrando mi nombre con palabras de amor mientras desabrochaba mi camisa y nuestras erecciones ocultas por nuestra ropa las rozaba, movimientos incitantes que solo incrementaban el placer, mis gemidos diciendo su nombre humano y de país…sentí sus labios succionar mi pezón derecho y su mano jugar con el izquierdo, su mano descendió hacia el botón de mi pantalón, lo desabrochó y luego el sierre…mi pantalón había sido tirado y lo único que me cubría era mi ropa interior que claramente mostraba lo necesitado que estaba… intercambió sus labios con el otro pezón y cambió de mano para no desatender al otro, con la mano libre acarició mis piernas suavemente, después mi espalda, sus manos eran tan suaves y me tocaban de una forma delicada y tosca a la vez, sus labios volvieron a descender lamiendo, besando chupando y dejando marcas por mi tórax, mi espalda chocó con el suelo, sintiendo el frío de este y el contraste con mi cuerpo curiosamente eso aumentó la excitación, le abracé, su mano libre se metió dentro de mis calzoncillos y empezó a acariciar y pellizcar mi trasero, sentí que era injusta mi situación, intenté desabrocharle su camisa, él me facilitó el trabajo… sentí rozar aún cubierto por tela su miembro contra mi entrada, restregándose, y haciendo que pida más; desabrochó y se bajó el pantalón junto a su ropa interior, nuestras excitaciones mostraban la ansiedad de nuestros deseos, terminó de quitarme la última prenda que me cubría y descendió hacia mi capital erecta, con sus manos me acomodó para que me sentara y una de estas cogió mi mano para que su boca la besara… era el país del amor y yo cedí ante su tentación… separó nuestras manos, una se dirigió a su propio pene y se masturbó, su lengua lamió mi miembro y luego su boca lo rodeó, lo chupó, no pude evitar gemir ya ni siquiera podía decir otra cosa, el placer era demasiado, sentí que llegaría muy pronto al orgasmo, dejó de masturbarme y cubrió mi pene con su otra mano impidiendo que me venga, le rodeé con mis piernas queriendo volverlo a sentir, lamió mi escroto, los gemidos volvieron, sin embargo por más que quisiera venirme su mano seguía allí, levantó su cabeza y me besó y mientras me besaba frotaba nuestros miembros hasta que lo alcanzamos, cada uno diciendo el nombre del otro

-Je t'aime Anglaterre, mon…-

-ah… ah… shhh… por favor continúa- mi respiración estaba agitada, me tiré de nuevo al suelo y le mostré mi entrada –quiero sentirte dentro de mi, please-

Su erección tomaba acto de presencia de nuevo, sin embargo no hizo lo que le pedí

-Je t'aime Arthur Kirkland, pourquoi ne pas le faire-

-please no desaproveches este momento-

-Amo al cínico y sarcástico Arthur, y ahora muestras un rostro sensible, quiero poseerte sin algo que te haga actuar diferente al orgulloso Anglaterre-

-Pero cuando vuelva a ser así te patearé y haré que te largues-

-Lo se mon chère petite, pero lo hago por ambos, odiaría que sintieras que me aproveché de ti-

Me abrazó, sentí el viscoso semen que seguía allí como muestra de nuestro acto, también lo abracé

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido, no parecía que hubiera anochecido, seguramente fue poco, estaba desconcertado, seguíamos abrazados, él acariciaba mis cabellos

-¡Bloody Hell!- mi actitud de siempre retornó, lo empujé de mí, sentí mi sonrojo y puse cara de asco al ver el líquido blanquecino entre nuestras intimidades -¡Wine Bastard!-

En vez de molestarse su rostro se tornó contento –Mon Arthur, Mon Anglaterre-

-Hey no pronuncies mi nombre y menos luego de haberme hecho aquello.. ¡y mucho menos en francés!-

-Je t'aime Arthur Kirkland, o como prefieras, I love you Iggirisu- sonrió cerrando los ojos-

-Frog… Fuck you! Shit…-

-Mi querido no honesto consigo mismo y estúpido Iggy, ah~ te amo-

-¡Deja de burlarte!- un aura asesina salió de mí, vi como tembló un poco sin embargo a pesar de aquello lo único que hizo fue besarme bruscamente, pero tierno

-Je t'aime an ne miento, mon tsundere-

-I love you too, bastard frog – apenas terminé de decírselo volteé mi cara para evitar que viera mi vergüenza

Él giró mi rostro y me besó. Se posicionó de nuevo sobre mí, besó todo mi cuerpo, se agachó e hizo que mi espalda chocara al suelo, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando sentí su lengua ir a mi entrada para colocar su saliva como lubricante, se sentía demasiado bien, empecé a moverme pidiendo más contacto, me puso como "perrito", besó mis nalgas, siguió el medio de mi espalda, respirando en mi nuca causándome leves cosquillas y extraños sentimientos más fuertes que los de antes, besó mi hombro, uno de sus dedos entró a mi intimidad, se sentía tan raro y un poco doloroso, se movía constante dentro de mi trasero como buscando algo, hasta que al parecer lo encontró, no puede evitar lanzar un fuerte gemido, aquello fue genial, luego introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a jugar con ellos dentro de mí moviéndoles como tijera, sabía lo que se venía cuando el tercer dedo entro y los movió con brusquedad en mí, mientras me consumía en el placer, tomó con sus manos mi cintura y entró en mí

.ahhhh…- fue el gemido de ambos al sentirnos unidos

Con suaves envestidas buscó mi punto G, hasta que tocó mi próstata, me sentí en el cielo entre el placer ye el dolor, más el primero que el último, nuestras pieles sudaban, sus embestidas aumentaron, cambiamos de posición me hizo sentarme en él de frente y empujarme hacia abajo, la vista se me nublaba y solo seguí mis instintos, él me masturbaba con su mano izquierda y la derecha sobaba mi espalda, nuestros labios se peleaban por la dominancia, aunque ninguno ganaba por el poco aire que podíamos mantener por la agitación… vi blanco.. nunca antes sentí placer igual, llegué en su mano, y él dentro mío...

Estábamos cansados y aún a pesar de su cansancio me levantó y cargó hasta mi cuarto donde me recostó y se recostó a mi lado

-No tenías que venirte dentro mío idiota, va ser incómodo quitármelo en la ducha-

-No te preocupes mon amour, si quieres yo te lo quito- me abrazó

-Deja de decir tonterías, y te dije que no me dijeras mon amour- volteé mi rostro avergonzado, no me molesta que me llame así, pero me gusta mucho más oír mi nombre de sus labios

-Ah~ mi desafiante Arthur, te amo-

-Yo también cursi de novelas rosas… Francis-

Lo más extraño fue que no puse escusa para lo ocurrido porque acepté mis sentimientos

Notas de Autora: es el primer lemon plenamente dicho que termino o/o…

¿qué tal quedó?

Cualquier crítica es bien recibida~ :D

… muy cursi? … suelo ser fría pero a veces me sale algo melodramático cuando escribo y no se bien porqué °-°

En cuanto al idioma.. pues usé palabras comunes y fáciles del inglés y francés… si no entienden bien una frase usar google traductor :D

Por cierto lamento no haber terminado fanfics que hice hace tiempo, pero si está incompleto tenía un avance de esos en la compu de mi hermana que se ha mudado y no pienso escribir sin esa base… estaba como el esqueleto de la historia :/ y tengo mala memoria, tampoco lo continuaré por el momento porque no estoy inspirada en esos temas (anime/manga o cartoon) .. tal vez el de IZ lo actualice pronto, pero los otros no, lo siento :/


End file.
